For Reasons We Can't Explain
by pickledegg
Summary: Ahsoka helps Padmé on Polis Massa.
1. Chapter 1

"**For **reason's we can't explain," the medic droid said coolly, "We're losing her."

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan's voice was full of horror.

"We don't know why, she has lost the will to live," the droid explained, "We'll need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

"Babies?" Senator Organa cried.

"Yes, she is carrying twins."

"Save them, we must," Master Yoda says, "They are our last hope."

Ahsoka hasn't said a word and as she watched the medic droid hover back into the operating room, where Padmé lay lifeless, she realized how wrong this was. Padmé was surrounded by emotionless droids and three men, two of which were Master Jedi and the other so befuddled he was just as emotionally inept; this was no place for a woman to give birth to twins. The togruta had lost so much today, her friends, her master, she couldn't bear to loose anyone else.

She joins Obi-Wan as he rushes to be with Padmé, it is the least she can do, as far as she is concerned the woman might as well be her older sister.

"Where do you think you're going?" Master Kenobi asks.

"With you obviously," Ahsoka tries to smile, but there is too much sadness and pain, "Padmé needs me."

Obi-Wan ponders this for a moment and he nods. They both clutch one of Padmé's hands as the labor starts.

For a few moments, Ahsoka is glad that she will never have to go through the pain the woman on the operating table is having, but she quickly pushes that thought aside. The medic droid keeps mumbling something about Padmé loosing the will to live and that is unacceptable, Padmé _will _live.

"It's a boy," another medic droid announces, handing the newborn to Obi-Wan.

"Luke," Padmé smiles and Obi-Wan bends over so the mother can touch her baby. It's terrifying how weak this woman is.

Ahsoka still holds Padmé's hand and smoothes back her hair, "You're doing great, don't give up."

The senator holds Ahsoka's gaze for a second and nods her head with what little energy she has left. After another minute of agonizing screams, a second baby was held up by the medic droid.

"And a girl."

This baby girl is placed in Ahsoka's arms, a mystifying emotion washes over the togruta and for a few brief moments, Ahsoka is jealous that she will never have a child of her own, but she quickly pushes that feeling down and shows Padmé her daughter.

"Leia," Padmé gasps, still managing to smile at the sight of her child.

"They're beautiful Padmé," Ahsoka says, wishing she could reach out to the senator, "And they need you, please hang on."

Padmé's gaze becomes like steel, but it quickly melts, "I don't think… I can."

Unacceptable.

"You can and you _will_," Ahsoka urges, "Think of all the great things that you'll miss if you just give up."

"It hurts…" she whimpers and suddenly it's Ahsoka who's the grown up and Padmé who's the child.

"I hurt too," she says shakily, "I can feel him burning and it hurts so much, I can hardly imagine how much pain you're in, but it'll end, I promise."

"There… is… still good in him," Padmé cries between struggling breaths, "I know there is… still…"

"Yes, yes, there is! And if you live, maybe you'll see it," Ahsoka feels tears drip down her cheeks and sees them drop onto Leia's blanket, "Luke and Leia will see it too."

Padmé takes a few more shaky breaths and the multiple monitors she is hooked up to start to beep with life, the noise steadily growing stronger and stronger. The medic droid is surprised as the woman leaps from the edges of death and back into the realm of the living.

Ahsoka tries to smile and succeeds.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>: I was watching Revenge of the Sith earlier today and I was wondering how the outcome might've changed on Polis Massa, had someone other than droids and men had been there to help Padmé.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note**: Part 2. No real plot for this installment, just observations from Luke about his life. Also, the names of the planets are spelled wrong to fit with the pronunciations my four year old cousin uses when she talks about Star Wars, so if you have a problem with it just say so and I can change it if enough people don't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>ii.<strong>

**Luke **doesn't know why –though he hopes he will someday– but his mommy often leaves him and Leia with Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, so much that once, he called Aunt Beru 'mommy'. He would never do that again, partly because Leia teased him, but mostly because his real mommy looked sad. She didn't leave so much after though.

The times they aren't on Tat-weene, they go to All-der-and, but they have to be extra careful then. Mommy covers her face with a scarf and is always worried and once scolded them because he introduced himself as 'Luke Skywalker' to a security man. It wasn't his fault really, the security guard _had _asked after all and Mommy said that they had to tell the truth to everyone, even people he didn't like. Her big friend, Mr. Organa, said that nothin' bad was gonna happen, but his mommy still told him to only say his first name if anyone asked. After discussing the issue with Leia, they came to the conclusion that most people didn't have last names in the galaxy and they got jealous if you had one.

Luke thinks that the only reason they aren't on Tat-weene all the time is because Mommy doesn't like it there, Leia doesn't like Tat-weene either, but he does, he likes it lots. His favorite parts are when Aunt Ahsoka visits.

Aunt Ahsoka isn't his real aunt, she isn't even human like him, she's somethin' else, Luke doesn't remember, he can't pronounce it either. When Aunt Ahsoka visits, she plays hide-and-seek and tag and builds sandcastles (Luke like's those times best, because he gets Aunt Ahsoka _all _to himself, 'cause Leia doesn't like sand) and lets them hold her lightsaber and if he and Leia are extra good, she'll use somethin' called 'the Force' and fly them through the air. Aunt Ahsoka never stays for more than two days and when times up, she gets in her ship and flies away to a planet called Day-go-bah, Luke doesn't know where that is, but he wants to go there, if Aunt Ahsoka lives there, it must be fun after all.

Aunt Ahsoka isn't the only person he knows who can play with the Force, Ben comes over too, but Luke thinks he's real boring, he never flies them around with the Force and just whispers with Mommy all the time. Luke doesn't like it when people leave him out of things; it makes him angry. They think he's small, but he's not, he's big, he'll be four in two days!

Ben _and _Aunt Ahsoka will be visiting soon, for his birthday. That's the only time he's happy to see Ben, because he gives them the best presents and makes good cake, better cake than Mommy could make anyway.

Luke sits on his pallet in the room he shares with Leia on Tat-weene, his mommy said before she left to go to some planet called Nah-boo, that she would bring them back a big, big, big surprise for the both of them for their birthday. He can hear the familiar sound of a ship touching down on the sand and he bounds out of his room to greet his mommy and find out what the big, big, big surprise is.

He hopes that the surprise for him and Leia didn't get broken during the trip.


End file.
